Reanimated (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Reanimated Synopsis - Spongebob & Patrick befriend a zombie who uses this new friendship as a guise to try and eat them. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Gary The Snail H. Walker Spongebob's Great Grandfather (mentioned) Squidward Tentacles (mentioned) Eugene H. Krabs (mentioned) Mrs.Puff (mentioned) Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Walker's Mother Walker's Father (mentioned) The Story The story begins inside Spongebob's Pineapple on one rainy and stormy night. Spongebob finishes cooking up popcorn in his Kitchen with Gary. SPONGEBOB: Ooh I can’t wait to watch My Little Seahorse! Friendship is Key! Eh Gary? GARY(annoyed): Meow SPONGEBOB: I knew you would love the show! Spongebob organizes his popcorn into one bag for him and another for Gary. Spongebob takes a seat on his red chair while Gary decides to go on upstairs wanting to use his popcorn for a “better movie.” Before Spongebob could turn his TV on, he hears a knock at his front door. SPONGEBOB: I wonder who that could be? Spongebob answers a second knock and is greeted by a shady looking figure with green skin, faded black irises that used to be eyes, brown teeth, tattered clothing & a smell worse than Athlete's Feet. STRANGER: Good evening SPONGEBOB: Hello! What brings you to my fair land? STRANGER: I am H. Walker, a zom….very old man who is 218 years old. SPONGEBOB: 218?! Wow! And here I thought that my Great Grandfather making it to 217 was impressive! Come on in! I’m not leaving you out in that vicious storm! After some lightning flashes, Spongebob & H.Walker, or just Walker, discuss things over some tea in Spongebob's Kitchen. WALKER: I am in need for my own group of people to associate with. SPONGEBOB: Why? You um, have no friends? WALKER: Correct (licks his lips), Brains uh I mean, Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Good correction! Because, I just incinerated my brain last week! My inner voices said so! WALKER: That seems pretty bad, (licks his lips again) but you look delectable anyways. SPONGEBOB: Oh ho ho, thank you! I knew my mascara would impress somebody eventually! Spongebob puts another dab of mascara on and continues his conversation. WALKER: So anyways, I was thinking you could introduce me to some of your other associates. I sure would love to eat them up, with love of course. SPONGEBOB: Sure! I will introduce you to Patrick & Sandy! Squidward is out of town for a whole week & Mr.Krabs told me he wants to get it with Mrs.Puff! I have no idea what that means but oh well! WALKER: Excellent! Introduce these friends to me! I am delighted to meet them! SPONGEBOB: Okay! But what about the storm? As thunder rumbles, Walker relaxes. WALKER: No need to worry about a little electricity my new friend. After some more lightning flashes, Spongebob, in a huge gray trench coat knocks on Patrick's rock in the major rain & wind with Walker behind him. After 68 knocks, Patrick finally answers & lets the two in. PATRICK: Hey Spongebob! Hey creepy monster looking guy! SPONGEBOB: Greetings Patrick! Sorry to disturb you at this late hour but I would like to introduce to you my new friend! Walker! Or H.Walker! WALKER: Hello PATRICK: No! Nooooo!! Spongebob's replaced me! SPONGEBOB: Wha,Patrick! Patrick retreats to his bedroom and begins incinerating all of his Spongebob merchandise, sheets, blankets & pillows with a blowtorch. PATRICK: This isn’t real! This isn’t real! SPONGEBOB: Patrick! Patrick smashes all of his Spongebob glass cups with his Spongebob Baseball Bat. SPONGEBOB: Patrick! Patrick screams as he tears his trunks off and soon after his Spongebob Underwear revealing more than meets the eye to the characters while we luckily get a black box covering it. WALKER(covering his face): That is a little too much, even for me. SPONGEBOB: PATRICK!!! I AM NOT REPLACING YOU! I JUST MADE ANOTHER FRIEND NOT JUST FOR ME BUT ALSO FOR YOU! LIKE SANDY! Patrick thinks a bit before realizing his error. He regenerates all of his Spongebob things in reverse play mode and immediately becomes calm. PATRICK: That makes more sense! Patrick decides to acquaint himself with Walker. PATRICK: So what are you about Mr.Walker? WALKER: I am in need of associates to associate with and bring upon a life better than what I sufficed through after rising from the grave. Spongebob & Patrick look confused. WALKER: Uh I mean my bed! SPONGEBOB: Well fear not Walker! Your troubles are over! We will be your friends! We just gotta go see Sandy now to finish the job and your long-awaited relief will finally arrive! PATRICK: Yeah! I think. WALKER: Splendid! Let's get going. Spongebob & Patrick head for Sandy's while Walker creeps behind them almost grabbing them in a hunger rave until reluctantly resisting and heading to Sandy's as well. The scene cuts to Sandy meeting with Spongebob, Patrick & Walker inside her treehouse. SANDY: So Mr.Walker? You really ridden a moped across the Empire State Building once? WALKER: Affirmative SPONGEBOB: Impressive right? Sandy still seems skeptical when suddenly she feels Patrick kick her behind. SANDY: Patrick! Why did you kick my butt?! PATRICK: So I can show Walker the 1st rule of our friendship if he is going to join our clan! Patrick high fives Walker while Spongebob laughs and Sandy is now annoyed. WALKER: Anyways, am I accepted into this friendship? SPONGEBOB: I have no problem with it! Do you Patrick? PATRICK: As long as he knows the secret password! WALKER: Fine…. what is it? PATRICK: What is, 2 + 2?! WALKER: 4 PATRICK: Wrong! The answer is Squid Radish! But since I am a nice guy, I will give you a pass! Or is it a green card? SANDY: I don’t know. You seem kind of shady Walker. WALKER: Oh trust me, I am a very nice man once you really get to know me. SPONGEBOB: True! SANDY: Are you really good? Or are you faking it? PATRICK: He's not fake! He's right in front of us! SANDY: Zip it Patrick! PATRICK: Yes ma’am. WALKER: I am verified, I am legit, do not worry one bit! Walker's arm falls off before he quickly stitches it back together. Sandy looks very concerned while Patrick is impressed. PATRICK: Wow! This guy is so cool! I want to tear my arm off too! Patrick tears his arm off and screams when seeing its bony skeleton. Sandy gets up and decides to leave the room for a bit. SANDY: I’ll be back guys, I um need to do some research. Sandy is in her lab looking up zombies on her laptop. SANDY: What are the characteristics of a zombie? Sandy gets research results pertaining to the drink “Zombie.” SANDY: Wrong Zombie! Spongebob & Patrick decide to watch the still raging storm through Sandy's treedome glass. Walker notices they are distracted and that Sandy is not around. WALKER: Now time to get to work! Walker grinds & sharpens his teeth. Sandy continues her struggle in research. SANDY: Zombie! Not the drink! Not the mind controlled slave! Not the alias of Squidward! The zombie! The undead monsters you see on the late show! Spongebob & Patrick continue to watch the thunderstorm and lightning bolts. SPONGEBOB: Cool! PATRICK: Hot! Walker shambles behind the two idiots evilly laughing and drooling from the mouth looking forward to his meal obviously being undead. Sandy still can’t get her correct results. SANDY: Stupid computers! Ergghhh! Before Sandy could give up, she sees an alternate search option, one that says “Walker.” SPONGEBOB: Do you think Walker would like to see these cool shots of lightning? PATRICK: I believe so! He can take my spot! And I will use binoculars! Patrick continues to observe the lightning which now appears very far due to him using the binoculars backwards. Walker is very close to Spongebob with drool as low as his waist. He starts to raise his rotting arms & hands. Sandy clicks on the walker tab and finally gets her results. She realizes that from where culture comes from, you don’t call them zombies anymore. SANDY(annoyed): Of course. Sandy then re enters her living room wanting to warn Spongebob & Patrick. She sees neither them nor Walker. SANDY: Noooooo!!! Before Sandy could panic, she notices a shell phone. She picks it up and sees a picture of Walker & what appears to be his mother as the background screen. Spongebob turns around and sees Walker right in his face, ready to eat him. SPONGEBOB: Oh hey Walker! Do you want to see the lightning? Walker in response tackles Spongebob to the ground and has him pinned. WALKER: It is not sightseeing I want. What I desire is my mouth devouring you! Basic Biology! PATRICK: Thanks for the lesson! I failed Biology back at school! Walker is about to devour Spongebob, who is confused at what's going on. Sandy runs out of the treedome. SANDY: Stop Walker! You are finished! Walker still has Spongebob pinned to the grass and he faces Sandy. WALKER: Oh is that what you think? SANDY: Yeah! WALKER: Well, I am an undead and selfish ghoul who has eaten 164 fish since my post-reanimation. I desire quite an appetite! So too bad! SPONGEBOB: What is going on around here?! SANDY: Walker's mother! Before Walker could eat Spongebob, he pauses in shock. WALKER: Wait my mother?! SANDY: Yep! WALKER: How’d you know I had a mother? Sandy reveals that she has his shellphone. SANDY: Next time, double check your pockets. Walker lets go of Spongebob and freezes in fear once he realizes that Sandy called his mother. Sandy's door then opens and entering is the mother, who is wearing a clean green shirt, looks very angry and finishes eating a piece of broccoli. PATRICK: Ew! Broccoli! WALKER: Mother?! What are you doing out of the graveyard?! WALKER’S MOTHER: To stop my zombified idiot son from eating beautiful & innocent creatures! Our family made a pact to give up cannibalism & save the animals! WALKER: But I despise vegetarianism! Our biological code states we eat the living! Not plants! Walker's mother bonks her son on the head with a vegetable dicing board. WALKER’S MOTHER: Son! You are coming back to the graveyard! You have a lot of explaining to do to your father! She drags her son out of Sandy's treedome against his will. WALKER: But I’m just following the law of the zombie! WALKER’S MOTHER: We are walkers! Not zombies! Stop being so stereotypical! The two undeads leave. Sandy breathes a sigh of relief & helps Spongebob up to his feet. SPONGEBOB: Was Walker really going to eat me Sandy? SANDY: He sure was. Good thing though that his family are vegetarians and are now going to correct his old ways by feeding him beats, broccoli, PATRICK: Ew! SANDY: And Cauliflower. PATRICK: Double Ew! SPONGEBOB(disgusted): I guess that brings me solace. PATRICK: Anyways, since I now want to get those disgusting pictures of vegan food out of my mind. Can I go back to viewing the lightning? Thunder cackles & Sandy responds. SANDY: Nah I got a better idea. My butt said so. PATRICK: Huh? Sandy gives Patrick an atomic wedgie and dumps all kinds of disgusting material inside as revenge for kicking her butt earlier. Spongebob & Sandy walk off to the treehouse while Patrick remains outside and smells some of the material dumped in. PATRICK: Hey! Is this cheese?! Category:SquidwardTentacles35